


All For Us

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [8]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Kline Angst, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Protective Claire Novak, Trans Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack knows he isn't supposed to say it, but drugs are pretty cool. well, they're cool before they wreck your skin, and your organs, and your life. that's when they get uncool, and it's actually a very narrow window of cool, and passing through the narrow window can result in the unforgettable.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Kudos: 7





	All For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight : Overdose  
> •×•  
> this is based off of euphoria and is really fucked up so proceed with caution!!  
> •×•  
> also this is a day late but meh.

jack walked out into the main room of his house, hearing claire talking to their medical insurance on the phone and her tone was anything except pleased, but most insurance companies do that to you.

"did you hear the new 5 seconds of summer song?" maggie asked as she noticed her brother walk in, phone in hand and one of her headphones in, "i didn't even know they made one."

"not as good as their last one, but it's not half bad, the music video is weird as always."

"i'll look at it later." the teenager mumbled after a yawn, turning and looking back at his older sister, "hey, claire, got any pads?" he asked and claire looked up from her computer, "under the sink in my bathroom." she informed and he nodded, going back down the hallway and towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind.

with a loud clear of his throat, jack opened the medecine cabinet and his eyes landed on an orange pill bottle, the words "claire novak" written in black on the label along with instructions on how to safely take xanax, grabbing it and popping the cap off, stealing one of his sister's pills and swallowing it dry, flushing the toilet to avoid suspicion.

and after throwing on a pair of sunglasses, the blonde made his way out and grabbed his backpack, "c'mon mags, let's roll." he muttered to his sister and she got up, following her big brother out the door.

"jack, did you eat breakfast?!"

**•◇•**

  
"where were you?" claire asked as the front door opened and revealed her little brother, "i went to eat." he shrugged and while there was a possibility that he could be telling the truth, it was a very small chance and claire wasn't going to let it slide, "where?" she pressed while the teenager just walked towards his room and he just gave her a scoff.

"jack-! don't walk away."

"what do you want me to say?"

"i want you to answer my question." claire replied, following him down the hall, "i said i went to fucking eat!" he snapped, "why is it so hard for you to tell me where you went?!" she shouted back, "because it's none of your fucking business!" he screamed as he slammed the door in face, maggie poking her head out of her room as she heard her siblings fight, "don't slam the door in my face!"

"it was an accident!"

"it obviously wasn't and i'm not letting you leave this house until you take and pass a drug test!"

"what the fuck?! i'm not taking drugs!"

"then it shouldn't be a problem!" claire snapped before walking away, seeing maggie and her heart fell, feeling terrible the girl who was barely a teenager had to deal with all this bullshit; both their parents dying and now the only family she had left screaming at each other almost every day, it wasn't fair.

**•••**

  
"i wish we could do this in a way that was a complete invasion of my privacy or dysphoria inducing."

"everything is dysphoria inducing and it's not like i'm gonna look you in the eye while you piss in a cup." claire mumbled before turning around and jack sighed, doing what he had to do as his sister waited patiently, standing up and placing the cup on the counter once he was done, claire turning around and placing the test in, "i'm sorry for slamming the door earlier......you're just doing what you have to."

claire looked at her younger brother and smiled, "c'mere." she muttered before pulling him towards her chest, giving him a tight hug.

  
**•◇•**

  
"which one of you took money out of my wallet?" claire asked, holding her wallet as she looked at her two younger siblings, maggie looking at her and listening but jack messing around with a book, "i didn't take anything, claire." the youngest replied and the blonde turned to jack, "jack, do you know where my money went?"

"nope."

"so, forty dollars just vanished from my wallet?"

  
**•••**

  
"you make everything more dramatic than it is!" jack shouted, getting in claire's face and she did her best to not lose her temper, "jack, back up." she tried, but he just got closer, "it's forty fucking dollars!"

"i don't care if it's forty or four hundred, the point is, you stole from me."

"i didn't even take it and its forty fucking dollars, claire, get over it! you're such a fucking bitch!" he screamed, maggie trying to get in between them but failing, "oh, i'm a bitch?!" claire finally snapped, "yes, you're a fucking bitch because you're acting like a committed the worst fucking crime in the world when i--"

claire shoved jack away from her, just trying to get him to back up but she pushed to hard and he fell backwards onto the floor, making a faint growling sound before he jumped back up and grabbed claire's arms, maggie forcing herself between them and pushing claire away from her brother, "stop it! stop! stop! stop!"

jack sat down on the floor, curling his knees to his chest and turning his back to his siblings as they continued screaming, gripping onto his hair, "obviously there's something wrong with him and he's trying to get better!" maggie screamed, tears evident in her voice and jack was close to crying himself, hating that he was the reason she was crying.

"i'm just trying to help him and he's attacking me and freaking out!"

"you think screaming and accusing him of shit is helping him?! really?!"

jack got up, storming past his sisters and going for the door, "jack, where are you going?!" claire called as she noticed him, following him out the door but he began running, getting on his bike before she could catch him and pedaling down the street, the blonde just standing in the drive way as she watched her brother leave and she sighed, going back inside and maggie looked up at her, face covered in tears.

**•◇•**

  
maggie watched as her big brother was rolled over onto his side by an emt, still covered in his own vomit and getting a shot of narcan in his side, "can you grab me a towel?" the woman asked, the teenager struggling to breathe as she stared at jack, unconscious and probably dying right before her. "i need you to grab me a towel."

maggie wanted to help, she really did, but her body wouldn't move and her brain wouldn't do anything besides force her to stare at her brother, the boy who's she's looked up to her for years and years, fighting for his life.

two paramedics pushed past her, rushing over to help the teenage boy on the floor and she forced herself to turn around, choking on a sob and clenching her fists by her sides, hoping that this was just a hellish nightmare and she would wake up any minute now.

but, as she watched jack get wheeled away on a gurney and loaded into an ambulance from the living room window, she knew that this wasn't something she was going to wake up from.

  
**•◇•**

  
claire had gotten home to her little sister crying on the couch and a paramedic sitting beside her, and now she was sitting in brightly lit hospital room with said sister sleeping on her shoulder, and her brother passed out on the hospital bed with wires and tubes giving him medecine and air to make sure he stayed alive.

claire had tried her best to help him before this shit happened, she tried so damn hard, but somewhere she went wrong and here she was, waiting for her little brother to wake up from a coma.

fuck, why didn't she do something sooner?

**•••**

  
jack woke up to the sound of an air tank hissimg and a machine faintly beeping, raising a hand to rub at his eyes to try and clear his vision, finding that there was an iv in his right hand and he slowly sat up once his eyes focused on the area around him, turning to his right and seeing maggie fast asleep on a cot, a thin blanket that all hospitals have laid on top of her, his heart sinkimg as the puzzle pieces aligned in his head and he turned to his left, seeing claire curled up on a cushioned recliner, sleeping soundly with a blanket on top of her as well and her neck at an awkward angle due to the seat.

jack took a deep breath, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling, eyes filling with tears and his jaw quivering as he held back sobs, squeezing his eyes shut and sniffling as he tried not to make noise, knowing that his sisters needed sleep especially after what he put them through.

this wasn't fair to his family, he needed to change.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
